Tanabata Festival
by Kyusuke
Summary: As the sun sets down in Japan, the moonlight becomes clear, as the Tanabata Festival slowly draws near. Yet who is this girl amidst the night who can't decide what wish is right? CHAP 1 UPDATED CHAP 2 IS HERE! RR PLZ
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Card Captors for that matter.  
  
Tanabata Festival  
  
Kyusuke  
  
Chapter 1 Dream  
  
Within a void of bright light, a girl stands alone. All is quiet and still, its calm and serene aroma undisturbed. Yet amidst the silence, an amiable and gentle voice shouts the girl's name.  
  
"Sakura..Sakura?!" said a voice.  
  
Sakura immediately became frightened and unsure. Her face became shy and turned away from where she thought the voice was coming from.  
  
With her gathered courage she asked, "Who are you? What.what do you want?" not knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Don't be afraid Sakura. It's just your conscience."  
  
'What would conscience want with me?' thought Sakura, now puzzled and confused.  
  
'You don't seem to know why I'm talking to you. Well then why don't you tell me your wish for the Tanabata Festival hm?'  
  
Almost immediately Sakura knew the answer.  
  
"I wish..for Yukito Tsukishiro to know how much I truly love him," said Sakura.  
  
'Oh? Really now? I thought there was.someone else?'  
  
"What? What do you mean? I don't understand," Sakura said softly. What did she mean, someone else? Who else could there be beside her Yukito.  
  
'You'll see. You'll see.' The voice Sakura was hearing was fading  
  
"WAIT! Don't go!" Sakura shouted after that voice. Things were getting unclear and going by way too fast.  
  
***  
  
"Time to get up Sakura. Come on. Get up get up get UP!" shouted Kero.  
  
"Kero," said Sakura annoyed by the winged animal's awakening. She could've gotten some answers there. Sure it was a dream but they're omens sometimes. 'Stop kidding yourself Sakura. You know it was just some silly dream,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Something wrong?" asked Kero.  
  
"O Kero. I just had a strange dream that's all."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's hard to explain."  
  
"Never mind Sakura. C'mon get dressed."  
  
And with that Kero flew out the room. Just as he flew out, Sakura saw something on her bed sheets. It was The Thunder card.  
  
"Hey..how'd that get there?" said Sakura now puzzled.  
  
Brushing stray hair back behind her ear, she stared at the card.  
  
'How long has it been, how long has it been since Syaoran first arrived here? That little, arrogant butt, he always calls me baka chan. Waltzing around like he's King of the World.'  
  
She scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue at the card.  
  
'But, I can't help but feel grateful that he's here. I can't explain it, when's he's there, I don't feel as worried. I feel like there's nothing that could possibly go wrong, like I was safe.'  
  
She shook her head, 'No, he's just an annoying gaki that thinks he's better than me.'  
  
"Sakura have you even started to get out of bed?" Kero shouted out in the kitchen.  
  
Sakura quickly shoved away The Thunder Card into a nearby drawer and got dressed.  
  
After that she completely forgot about the whole matter.  
  
Or so she expected. 


	2. The Fast Rhythm of Emotions

Chapter 2 The Fast Rhythm of Emotions  
  
A boy walks alone with a look of disgust towards Tomoeda Elementary school.  
  
'Girls..annoying, so freakin' annoying with their gazes and giggles at cute boys. Why do they think I am "cute"? ugh I hate that word and I hate it even more because I bear it. They are all the same,' thought Syaoran looking at the ground as he walked. Ever since he was born he'd hear giggles from girls giggling at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh? Syaoran thinks all girls are the same? You didn't think that when you saw.her," said a voice inside Syaoran's head.  
  
As if that voice inside was pointing a finger, Syaoran looked towards that imaginary direction and saw Sakura.  
  
'Sakura...' he thought.  
  
Syaoran's eyes soften at the sight of her, but quickly returned to their cold state as he pushed the compassion away  
  
'STOP REMINDING ME OF THINGS I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!' he said in his mind.  
  
"Same. You are still the same cold person *sigh*" said the voice.  
  
'SO WHAT?'  
  
"You're losing focus Syaoran. Look where you're going," warned the voice.  
  
'Huh?'  
  
And just as he got his attention back at where he was going he bumped into Sakura causing her to lose her balance (unexpectedly).  
  
"Whoah!" shouted Sakura. And with a thump she fell onto the ground.  
  
"Ow."  
  
With a worried look Syaoran asked her, "Sakura, are you okay?"  
  
'Syaoran? Out of all the people to bump into me and ask if I'm all right, it is the very arrogant gaki himself. O Syaoran,' Sakura thought.  
  
Then the cold voice of Syaoran returned with, "ARE YOU?"  
  
'Huh, must have been a figment of my imagination," she thought. "Yeah I'm all right."  
  
"Baka Sakura. It takes you such a long time even to respond. Psh."  
  
With that he walked past without bothering to offering to help her up. Sakura got herself up and looked at the lone boy walking.  
  
'*sigh* Syaoran will never change that attitude, no matter what. Guess that's just his nature.'  
  
'Why do I always have to be so cruel? Even to Sakura.' thought Syaoran as he walked away. 'O QUIT IT SYAORAN! SHE'S JUST LIKE THE REST. THEY DESERVE IT!'  
  
With that he shook his head furiously trying to shake away the thoughts of Sakura, and went to class.  
  
Alone in the back corner of a classroom sat Syaoran. He breathed calmly yet still had a cold expression on the face, letting the air conditioner cool him after walking in the parched summer air. Other students were grouped together gossiping and laughing as the school year was coming to a close and summer vacation would begin. Suddenly Syaoran noticed an envelop sitting in his desk. When he pulled it out, he saw the envelope was sealed by a tiny heart shaped sticker. Giggling could be heard in the distance. Immediately Syaoran got frustrated.  
  
'Ugh! Not another one,' he thought. "When can I just have day with none of these?'  
  
But no matter how frivolous it seemed, he closed his eyes and calmly opened the envelope. The sticker got stuck but with one swat of the air, the sticker fell off. The letter was neatly folded. Once unfolded, the letter read like this:  
  
Dear Syaoran Li,  
I could vividly remember what happened the day you came here. You just showed up. You introduced yourself with a cold and calm voice trying not to show your feelings. Yet deep down, I knew that you cared for the world. And well the truth is Syaoran, I love you. Ever since then, I've had a crush a crush on you. And the letter went on.  
  
But Syaoran didn't even bother reading on. Without a single word or change of expression, he walked over to the trash can, ripped the envelope and the letter in half, and dropped the pieces in the trash, ending it with a stoic sigh.  
  
Immediately wailing and crying came out from another unfortunate soul of a girl, whose heart never felt so broken and hated upon.  
  
As the girl rushed out of the classroom, she passed Sakura, who stopped at the doorway and watched as the girl ran down the hall was. At the sight, Sakura's face turned morose, feeling sorry for the girl. She then turned to Syaoran with a look of anger.  
  
'That GAKI!... No, there isn't even a word to describe that arrogant butt. But. he's just hopeless too. Who can help him to love? He just can't help but hate or not let his emotions out. Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran turned, his eyes meeting those of Sakura's.  
  
'Sakura!' he thought, with his insides almost bursting. He immediately turned and returned to being a cold hearted wolf.  
  
"Humph," he said with his nose raised high, and walked back to his seat.  
  
'The GAKI!! Tch, he's hopeless,' Sakura thought and turned to walk to her desk.  
  
After that, Syaoran winced at his own actions.  
  
'Why do I have to be so cruel?!?!?!? Even to her. I'm grateful for Sakura helping me in capturing the clow cards. I should really thank her for her help. But why. why do I still have to feel like this and yet still act so cruel? WHY DO I FEEL THIS WAY?'  
  
"Oh? Syaoran finally can't control his feelings?' said a voice. 'A miracle."  
  
And class went on.  
  
In the distance, in Sakura's house, the Thunder Card was moving itself out of the drawer. It flew out of a nearby window bursting with bright light as the Thunder Beast freed itself from the card. The Thunder transformed into a cloud and the loud booming began. Now that it got itself freed, it had one target, Sakura Kinomoto. 


End file.
